If You Make Hanna Angry
by DiaryofDesire
Summary: What if Hanna stopped Caleb from leaving Rosewood in 4x14? Lemon-y oneshot.


**AN: I never thought that I would be doing this, but I have a new couple to add to my 'ship list.' I recently (not recently but recently enough), started watching Pretty Little Liars and I'm almost finished the series! I'm currently on 7x15 so no spoilers please! :)**

 **To be perfectly honest with you guys, I'm not a hardcore fan of the show. Seasons 1-4 were not all that great in my opinion, but I really enjoyed Season 5 and 6 and Season 7 is not too shabby either! It kinda sucks that I just started really getting into it and I'm only a few episodes away from completing the whole show! Sad… :(**

 **Anyways, I've become a massive Haleb shipper and decided to make a fanfiction of them. I know I said that my fanfiction account will consist of only Damon and Elena, but I figured that it would get old if it was the same old couple, despite Delena being my #1 OTP. So, I'm gonna move on from TVD fanfics (except Pacify Her, which I will update tomorrow for you guys) and Delena and move on to other couples. I will probably make more of Haleb, definitely some Steroline, Janna, and Bonenzo (my other TVD ships), and some Haylijah and Klamille from the Originals. I would also do Emison because I recently abandoned Paily for them, but I'd feel a little awkward writing a sex scene for them because it's not something I'm used to, but we'll see!**

 **This fanfic like I said will be based on Haleb and I decided to skim through some Haleb fanfics, but couldn't find much except the Shower scene and I wanted to write a fic for one of the most saddest Haleb moments: their breakup in 4x14 when he left Hanna to help Miranda in Ravenswood (damn you, Caleb!). But of course everything is okay and I am 100% certain they are ENDGAME. Yayyy. Anyways, let me know if you want me to do a shower scene fanfic, but for now I want to show you what SHOULD'VE happened when Caleb tried to leave. Let me just warn you, it might be a little smutty. Should it be? Idk, we'll see. I love Hanna alot, so I will have a blast writing her dialogue! And Ashley won't interrupt either. =)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Marlene King for creating PLL. I'm just here to satisfy the shippers who missed out on seeing their ship have an EPIC moment because writers like to tease and play with our emotions. HERE WE GO…**

It was an hour till midnight, pitch black and full-mooned as Caleb walked inside Hanna's house as she followed close behind, nearly stepping on his heels.

She wasn't having it with him right now because he had told her just moments before that he would be leaving for Ravenswood to help Miranda, the bitch she gave him to that she now regrets because the last thing she wants is for Caleb to leave.

He was the one that kept her sane with everything that's been happening to her and her friends, and she couldn't be happier than with him. Her friends will always be close to her like sisters, but Caleb is a whole new thing. It was like her world didn't exist if Caleb wasn't there for her. She wouldn't know what to do. Now that he was leaving, she knew she had to prevent it. She knew how to get to him, and she would dare to do it right this second.

"I have to go," Caleb chimed, heading for the counter where his backpack had rested.

"No you don't." Hanna whined.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "It's time." He was getting closer to the counter.

"No, it's not," Hanna said defiantly, stepping in front of him so he couldn't grab his bag and leave her. "Your watch is broken."

"It's late," he said calmly, shooting a hand out for his bag before Hanna sighed and grabbed it from him, pressing it up against her chest and holding it tightly in her arms.

"Well then take me with you," she suggested, her voice almost breaking in insecurity he will turn her down.

"I can't." He said, confirming her fears. "Then I'll follow you," she warned.

"Don't." He snapped, grabbing his bag to try to pry it from her hands, but she refused to let go. She pulled it towards her and they were in a tug-of-war battle until Caleb's strong hands inevitably snatched it right from her.

Her eyes widened in a way that left Caleb secretly unhinged and he sighed, keeping the bag firmly in his grasp incase she tries anything like that again.

Hanna's breath quickened slightly and she wanted to distract him from leaving, and maybe even wanted to make him feel guilty for putting her through this when he didn't even leave yet.

"Is this about Miranda?" She asked, attempting so hard to hide her anger.

"It's not like that," he said quickly, clearly angered by the mere thought of her thinking he was into a girl that he just met. It would never be like that.

"Like what?" she whispered, pushing him further to which she was successful. "Like what you're thinking," he said, his voice raised slightly.

"What am I thinking?" she asked desperately. "I mean, is _this_ about the girl I told you to look after?"

His expression softened and he closed his eyes for a brief moment to look away and contemplate what to say. "She needs me," he tried, determined to make her understand even though it sounds really bad. And don't he know it.

The last thing he wanted, even though he expected it, he could ever so slightly see tears begin to form in her eyes as she closed them just like he did a minute before and look away in the same way one usually would when they think they have everything figured out.

"But it's not like that sounds," he assured, causing her head to turn immediately and face him, her features evident that she was annoyed and teetering over the edge, about to fall over and break down into a fit of tears and sobs.

"You say that, but what am I supposed to think?" she yelled, her voice attempting to crack, causing Caleb to panic so she won't get the wrong idea, though it was impossible by now because she already thinks that way.

"I can't tell you what to think. I don't even know what _I'm_ thinking. All I know is that I have to go, and you have to stay," he said.

Hanna's tears were more visible and once he saw that little shimmer in one of her blue orbs as she looked up to him with purity, agony, and innocence all wrapped up in a pretty pink bow, he was about to give in. Her little head shake was almost his undoing, but he would stand by his choice to leave and she would not change that.

"It's best for the both of us." he protested, looking away from her and walking past to leave through the front door.

Just like that, Hanna was done.

She let in a soft exhale to hold back any tears that were tempted to fall and turned around, following Caleb with lightning speed.

In the few seconds it took for Caleb to get to the door, it took Hanna less to appear directly next to him and slam the door closed, determination written all over her face.

"Hanna," Caleb snapped. "Please don't do this." His ability to be stern and talk her down was wrecked due to the fact that those last few words came out choked as a single tear ran down his face along with Hanna.

"Do what?" Hanna dared, looking Caleb dead in the eye as she pinpointed the exact instant his heart ripped in half. "What am I doing? I'm standing in front of my own door in my own house," she barked, trying to stay as calm as possible as her tears began to fall.

Caleb swore he was gonna lose it if she continued any further. He couldn't handle it when she cried and the fact that she was crying over him made it that much worse. He closed his eyes tightly, tears creeping down his face just as much as hers, and he gave one final push.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he finalized, pushing his shoulders up as a sign he was done arguing with her about this.

"Why am I supposed to make this so easy for you?"

"This is _not_ easy," he admitted, reaching over and turning the doorknob, the door opening halfway when Hanna slammed it closed even harder than she did before.

He was a brain-splitting second away from doing something that he would regret. She was really getting under his skin, and normally it would feel heavenly. But in this case, she was dry ice playing with a raging fire and dangerously close to leading him straight to hell, to which he didn't mind burning at all.

"God," she began. " I gave her to you." she finished tearfully. "I'm so stupid."

"You are not stupid." he snapped, "That is not what happened."

"Well then what happened? Tell me what happened!" she demanded angrily, not putting up with anymore bullshit.

There was silence and she was this close to punching him.

"I can't!" He repeated, causing a scowl to form on Hanna's face. If he wanted to play the 'I can't' game, she would bite him where it hurts.

Hanna's scowl was the right call because she could tell that he had stopped dead in his tracks, halting himself from opening the door and having her slam it shut again.

"Don't give me that look," he said through clenched teeth.

"What look?" She challenged, crossing her arms like a bratty child getting told that they can't buy their favorite toy, minus the grumpy look, though she still had a scowl on her face and the 'hmpf'.

"Hanna, knock it off." Caleb said irritably.

"No, _you_ knock it off!"

Either he was a borderline braindead moron or he was genuinely curious how far he could push her for some fucked up reason. He figured it was letter A because when Hanna is mad, you don't _ever_ want to push her. She will make sure you lose. Maybe he was wrong, cause' he was pretty sure her anger was exciting him rather than scaring him, which was far from good if it's Hanna we're talking here.

He knew he should've watched his back or checked himself before he wrecked himself, but he somehow didn't care. He cared so little that he opened the door for a third time and just as he expected, Hanna slammed it shut.

He didn't think he had anything to worry about, and then he looked at her face.

Her eyes were boring into his, piercing his soul and sending a shiver down his spine. Her eye contact became so severe and so sultry, that he knew right then and there that he was going to get the shit kicked out of him.

She leaned into him slowly, seductively, causing him to swallow hard.

As she continued to lean in, her mouth a hair's breadth away from his, she moved her head slightly to the side and stretched her neck so her lips were in perfect alignment with the lobe of his ear.

 _Don't you dare_ , he thought.

Ever so slightly, in just the smallest whisper, she spoke.

"Try that again."

He gulped. He's a man with a good build and good arms, so why is he so scared of Hanna, a petite, but pretty tall girl?

The answer, he would never know.

"Miranda needs me to be there, Hanna. I want to be there for her."

Hanna moved away from him and gave him 'that look.' "Does it look like I give a hoot about what Miranda needs? _I_ need you, Caleb. The difference is I'm your girlfriend!"

"It might not mean anything to you, but it means alot to me, okay? I've been where she is! I've dealt with having no parents and living in the streets and having to spend nights in the fucking school! It has nothing to do with feelings, it's a sense of abandonment that you don't understand."

"So what, I'm supposed to understand what she's going through? You're gonna leave me for her because of this 'sense of abandonment that I don't understand?' What she's going through is _nothing_ compared to what me and my friends have to go through every day because of some creep threatening us every second we step into the wrong place. I know a lot worse than her, and I've experienced more pain then any teenager should have to go through! And you're gonna choose her over _me?_ If it were me, I wouldn't do that to you! Why can't you just be there for me?" Hanna started to sob, her hands coming up to cover her eyes and she dramatically turned her back to the door and dropped to the floor with a thud.

Caleb sighed in defeat. "Look, Han. I know that you've been going through alot and I want to be there for you, but it's only going to be for a couple of days. You can call me anytime, and we can talk and-"

Hanna jumping to her feet broke Caleb from his train of thought and before he could comprehend any further arguments, she grabbed his hand roughly and walked passed him, keeping a firm grip on his hand as she dragged him like a dog on a leash, heading straight for the stairs.

Caleb let her drag him, but remained hesitant in making it easy for her to do so due to his high suspicions.

There was only one place she could be taking him and that was her bedroom.

When the realization finally hit him and she opened the door of her bedroom, grasping his hand tighter, he fought back.

"Hanna, no."

She released his hand and shoved him further into the bedroom so she could lock the door and he was struck by her boldness.

Her turning around was the scariest part. There were no signs of arousal, lust, or desire of any kind written on her features. The only thing that could be seen was pure anger. This left Caleb wondering what the fuck he had done.

Hanna sped up to him and crushed her lips to his, wrapping a hand around the back of his head to rest on top of his long, silky brown locks and the other one dangling over his shoulder, quickly sliding up to delve into his hair along with the other.

He didn't kiss back. If he kissed back, he wouldn't be able to stop. But that didn't stop Hanna, it just spurred her on even more.

Her tongue popped out and ran along his top lip and he absentmindedly opened for her, trying to close his mouth right after to keep her from gaining access, but he wasn't quick enough and her tongue slipped into his mouth.

Caleb tried to remain still while her tongue swiped delicately but deliciously over his, but when she squeezed the back of his neck with both hands and pushed him into her forcefully to receive her now insistent tongue, he just wasn't strong enough to pull away.

Leaning into her to respond, he moved his tongue along hers and she moaned into his mouth, now letting their tongues dance in perfect sync.

His hands traveled along the expanse of her waist and he lifted her up roughly, groaning into the kiss.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and he slammed her on the bed, his body immediately covering hers, deepening the kiss until they were breathless.

Once he broke the kiss, he rose up and pulled his shirt over his head. Hanna sat up and planted kisses along his collarbone and dragged her tongue along the length of his neck.

He shuddered from the contact and moved his head over to claim her lips again and he pulled her jacket down.

She shook herself out of the jacket and he threw it to the floor, pulling her shirt up and over her head impatiently.

She laid down so he was sitting on top of her and she pulled his belt through the loops and threw it over the bed.

He pulled off her shoes and then his, yanking his jeans down his legs and kicking them off, his hands drifting to her jeans and pulling the button through the loop and yanking them down her legs to throw them away.

Hanna growled and used all her strength to turn them around so she was on top. Caleb's eyes grew dark with lust and she was far beyond that point now.

She pulled his boxers down his legs and used one hand to unclip her bra and let it fall on top of him.

With a deeper growl than she had sounded, he pulled her down and she sunk over his shaft. She gasped at the contact and moaned when he thrusted upwards, filling her completely.

With her weakened, he took this as the perfect opportunity to roll them over so he was back on top and he thrust more forcefully into her.

"Oh, Caleb," she cried, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. He groaned as her nails clawed down his back and he drove into her faster.

"Fuck," she moaned, "I'm gonna cum, Caleb."

With one final thrust he smiled down at her. "Cum for me, Hanna."

He thrust into her harder.

One. Two. Three.

Hanna screamed Caleb's name as she came undone underneath him, his orgasm following shortly after as he growled her name almost in sync with her.

Once they recovered from their high, Hanna looked over at Caleb with a sexy smirk.

"Doubt you'll try that again."

He chuckled, barely catching his breath, and then his face turned serious as he looked over at her.

"I was so stupid Hanna. I should have never even thought to go to Ravenswood. Everything I need is right here in Rosewood. I'm so sorry for putting you through all that."

She smiled at him. "You know I love you."

"I love you too."

Forever.


End file.
